Will Never
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max will never admit her undying love for The Voice. Iggy will never admit to his gayness. Fang will never sing "Love Game" to Jeb. Lists of things the three oldest of the Flock will never do. R
1. Chapter 1

**Again. Do you need a beta reader? Anyone?**

**ITI: I don't think they need a Beta Reader.**

**Me: Well they should.**

**NTW: But they don't. And I totes understand that. I don't really get it? Why go through the hastle?**

**ITI: NUdge, now is not the time.**

**Me: Thanks. ONWARD!**

**I don't own MR. However, I do own this list... I hope.**

**

* * *

MAX will never:**

1. Tell everyone about the Valium Incident

2. Give up

3. Talk like Nudge

4. Put Iggy in charge

5. Put Angel in charge

6. Put Gazzy in charge

7. Give Iggy and Gazzy permission to buy all the bomb material they need

8. Give Fang a sharp object that will help him fulfill his need to cut himself

9. Inform Gazzy about how yummilicious he smells

10. Carry Total on will

11. Tell Jeb that she will always and forever love him

12. Fall in love with Dylan

13. Become a whitecoat

14. Become a drug addict (Hello, Needles!)

15. Become addicted to Valium

15. Have baby Sam's

16. Willingly admit feelings to anyone other than Fang

17. Admit her undying love for The Voice

18. Embrace her birdness and live in a nest, eat worms, migrate, etc.

**IGGY will never**:

1. Become a gentleman

2. Admit his love for blindness

3. Start a gossiping club with Nudge and Total

4. Fall in love with Justin Bieber

5. Admit to his gayness

6. Reveal his undying love for Dylan

7. Willingly let the Whitecoats operate on his ears(He's already blind. Doesn't need to add deaf)

8. Choose between Ella or Nudge without leading the other on purposely

9. Embrace his secret love for Jeb (That is one sexy mustache)

10. Willingly watch a 'chick flick'

**FANG will never:**

1. Admit that he cuts to Max

2. Embrace his gayness

3. Let Max marry Sam

4. Wear all pink

5. Stop being emo

6. Reveal that the only reason he made out with Lissa was because she found out about his love for Justin Bieber and Robert Pattinson and wouldn't tell as long as he didn't tell about her love for Kristen Stewart and Miley Cyrus

7. Admit that every day he fantasizes about making out with Iggy in Harry Potter's closet under the stairs

8. Sing "Love Game" to Jeb

9. Love me (*sigh*)

* * *

**Any suggestions of M/I/F will never? Any need of Beta Reader?**

**R&R  
**


	2. Valium Incident

** Part 1: Max- Valium Incident Revealed**

**

* * *

**_Maximum, tell them. They must know._

_No. They don't have to know. It's good to keep secrets._

_No, it's not. And use correct grammar in your thoughts._

_No. Thnx._

Max was infuriated_. _How could the voice tell _her_ what to do? But... He did have a point. Like what if The School captured one of us and had to know about that or else! Well... That wouldn't happen, but still...

She pondered the pro's and con's. Con's won, but something in her had to tell them. Guilty conscience? Maybe.

"FLOCK MEETING!"

Everyone rushed over to join the meeting. Fang seemed to already know what it was about. As did Angel. Stupid mind reader and just random physic noodle.

_Max, I have told you before. Fang is not, and will never be a noodle._

She refused to believe it.

"I have called you here today to inform you of a very... Err... Heartwarming? event.

"You see. A while ago, Fang and I went to Dr. M's to get my chip taken out... And she gave me Valium. Nasty stuff that is," The rest of the Flock shook their heads in agreement. Wait, why am I telling them this? _Just go on._ A voice told her. She didn't question it. "Well, I was getting loopy... Saying stuff... And well... I might've said that IloveFang."

"Heh?"

"SHE SAID: I LOVE FANG!" Angel announced loudly, giggling.

Suddenly, the urge to tell everyone everything was gone, and her suspicions were back. And they were pointing at on Demonic Mindcontroling Devil.

* * *

**Hehe. Angel and her evilness.**

**Angel: I find that offensive**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say.**

**R&R?  
**


	3. Giving Up

**Max: Giving up is for... Oh, who cares. I give up.**

**

* * *

**Why is this so frikken hard. For me at least. A six year old can do it. Why can't I?

This is total crap. Why can't people make stuff capable for a fourteen year old.

Okay. I guess most fourteen year olds are amazing at this game.

"Haha. Max sucks." Gazzy taunted.

"You do, Max. It's so fu- frikken easy." Iggy said inserting his, unwanted, opinion.

"It is really easy, Max. Isn't this like your hundredth attempt? It is. Hehehe."

"Max, You're not that bad..."

But I am. I'm terrible. Worse than terrible.

_You are pretty sucky, Max._

See, even Mr. Voice thinks so.

"I give up!" I yelled throwing the guitar across the room, therefore breaking it. Serves it right. Nothing defeats Maximum Ride.

Not even Rockband.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Little Miss Hyper

**Max: The new Nudge**

**

* * *

**"So! My dream was like the weirdest thing ever! I mean noodles don't talk! Do they? No they don't. And jellyfish could never fly. That'd be like... Us. As mermaids! How cool would that be? We'd be like 'whoa! we're swimming. Underwater... with out fins' and the sharks would be like 'ahhhhhhhhh!'. How cool would it be to scare a shark. Oh! It's shark week. Speaking of, Vampire Weekend is totes amazing! I love Horchata. And Cousins. How could you not love Cousins? You couldn't. Aww. That makes me sad! I don't have any cousins that I know of. I feel lonely... Wait! Guys? Guys? Why are you sleeping? Oh well!... Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah..."

"SHUT UP! MY EARS! THEY BLEED!"

That little outburst came from our residential motormouth.

It's not my fault I had Mountain Dew, and Monster, and Rockstar, and Full Throtle... Oops.

* * *

**R&R?**


	5. Help!

**Guys! I need help for #4,5,and 6**

**Any Ideas?**


	6. Just A Random Lake

**Rawr Will Never is BACK!  
**

**

* * *

**

4. Put Iggy in charge.

"Guys, c'mon," Iggy said.

"But, Iggy," Gazzy protested.

"Shut up. Max put me in charge!"

"But, Iggy," Angel said.

"No! Now c'mon. I know we're approaching the campsite.

And so the others watched as Iggy fell into the random lake.

"YAY! I'M IN CHARGE!" Angel yelled

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R  
**


	7. MWAHAHAHAHA

5. Put Angel in charge

Angel leaned back in the chair.

"Nudge, get me a juice pouch. Gazzy, rub my feet. Iggy, give Total a bath."

Nudge went off in search of a juice pouch worthy of her master.

Gazzy went to work rubbing the leaders gorgeous feet.

And the newly dried Iggy gave the squirming Total a bath.

"Ahh. It's good being in control," Angel said. "Next THE WORLD! Mwahhahahahahaha *cough*."

* * *

**R&R?**


	8. Oh, Look, A Banana

6. Put Gazzy in charge.

"Nudge put the red wire with the yellow wire," Gazzy instructed from his bomb proof hideout.

"ANGEL! I told you to use the alarm clock! Not the boom box!"

Gazzy sipped on his fruity, girly drink.

"Iggy! You know better than to do that! Never put bologna in a stink bomb!"

Suddenly, there was a big BOOM!

Once all the smoke was cleared, Gazzy went out.

"Guys? Where are you?" He saw random Flock parts.

"! Oh look, a banana."

And Gazzy and the banana lived happily ever after...

Until Max and Fang came back.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. The Glory Of Rock Band

7. Give Gazzy and Iggy permission to get all bomb supplies needed.

"Max?"

Max looked up from her incessant Rockband playing.

"What?"

"Can Iggy and I borrow your credit card to go to Phantom Fireworks?" He knew it would never work.

"Sure, but first show me where the whammy bar is."

Gazzy pointed to it.

"Thanks." She threw him the card. "Don't get hurt, I might need you later."

"'Kay."

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Blue Button OF DEATH

Fang a sharp object that will help him fulfill his need to cut himself

"Latidatida," Max sang, walking around, picking up socks.

"Hi, Fang!" She said to the emo boy that was sitting on the ground, poking himself with a stick.

He grunted.

"Whatcha doing?"

"No sharp objects."

"Oh! Here! I found this while I was digging through a garbage can." She held up a broken bottle.

"Gimme, gimme," Fang said, reaching for it.

"Only if you show me where the blue button on the guitar is."

He did.

"Thanks!" Max went back to her guitar playing.

She didn't even notice the bleeding Fang.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Nom Nom

9. Inform Gazzy about how yummilicious he smells

Max was laying down. She hated being sick. She couldn't sniff anything. Where's the fun in that?

"Max?" Gazzy asked, coming in.

"Huh?"

"I really wanna impress Nudge. Do I smell good?"

Ignoring the dying plants that were randomly there, Max attempted to sniff Gazzy.

It didn't work.

"Yeah, you smell yummilicious. As always."

"YES!" Gazzy ran out of the room, clouds of green following him.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Will the Valium ever END!

10. Carry Total on will

Max was high on Valium... Again.

"My arms hurt," Angel complained.

"Lemme hold him!" Max held her arms out for Total.

"Aww! So cute! Whose a cute wittle puppy? You arm that's who!" Then she proceeded to lick Total's face.

Total groaned. "Will the ladies love for me ever die?" He asked dramatically.

Max just proceeded cooing at him.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Forever Love I think

11. Tell Jeb that she will always and forever love him

"Daddy?" Max called from her spot in the living room.

"What is it?" Jeb knew something had to be wrong. Max never acknowledges that he was her father.

Max was playing Rock Band... as always.

"I need help."

"With what?"

"How do you set up the microphone?"

Jeb shrugged. He had no idea.

"I love you! I will forever! And always! Just tell me how to hook up the microphone!"

Suddenly, Jeb knew how to hook up the microphone.

"Like this." He plugged it in.

Then walked off in a daze.

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Chocolate and Moans

**So... I think blainesflame or whoever you are is my fave. Jsyk**

**

* * *

**

12. Fall in love with Dylan

Max moaned. "Oh my god! I love you Dylan! Ahh."

Fang, who was eaves dropping, flung the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled looking around.

Max had a cookie hanging out of her mouth and chocolate smeared on her face.

Dylan had his back to Fang and was pulling a tray of cookies from the oven.

Fang sighed and sat next to Max.

He was definitely too paranoid.

* * *

**Soo... **

**R&R  
**


	15. Stop Screaming

13. Become a whitecoat

Max put on her new coat and walked to the living room. She knew the coat would help her with Rock Band.

Angel saw her, screamed and ran from the room.

Gazzy farted and ran from the room.

Iggy threw and smoke bomb and ran from the room.

Nudge screamed "OMG!" and ran from the room.

Fang's eyes widened, and he ran from the room.

Max looked down and smoothed her long white coat that she had gotten from her mom's office.

What was up with them?

* * *

**R&R**


	16. A Needle Never Hurt Nobody

14. Become a drug addict

Max injected the heroine into her arm. She knew that this would help her win at Rock Band. She ignored the queasy feeling that the needle was giving her.

She stood, a little wobbly and picked up the guitar.

Her hand shook as she attempted to play the notes. She missed half of them and the other half she played for too short of a time.

It definitely didn't help, she thought, throwing the needle away.

Oh, well. Maybe she could sell what she had left online.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Just A Tickle

15. Become addicted to Valium

Max knew she would never, ever admit her love for Fang. It didn't matter that they were dating. She could never say it to him.

That's when she started taking Valium. It helped her loosen up. Tell Fang how she really felt.

Max was finally able to tell Fang without the addictive drug, but she didn't stop taking it. Not at all.

* * *

**Bleh. Crappy**

**R&R?  
**


	18. Drums Suck

**RAwr!**

**

* * *

**15. Have baby Sam's

Max and Fang were in the hospital staring at the beautiful baby.

Suddenly, Fang stood angrily.

"He looks like Sam," he growled.

Max looked up wide eyes.

"Fang?"

"Why does he look like Sam?"

"It's... Sam taught me how to play the drums."

"I taught you how to play guitar!"

"I'm better at drums!"

Fang glared and picked up the random drumb set from Rock Band that was for some reason in the hospital room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Max yelled as he smashed it into pieces.

"Yes," Fang said. "Drums suck."

* * *

**I love the drums. And guitar. Jsyk**

**R&R?  
**


	19. LY

16. Willingly admit feelings to anyone other than Fang

"Lalala!" Max sang as she walked down the streets.

"I love the world. I love that mailbox. I love that tree. I love that building. I love that house. I love that mustache. I love that mailman. I love that hobo. I love that gangster. I love that little girl. I love that old man. I love that murderer. I love that robber. I love that squirrel. I love that-"

"Max!" FAng yelled.

"Yes, Fang. I love you?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I successfully sang a song on Rock Band yesterday."

Fang nodded, badassily. "Cool."

"Yeah. I love that song. I love that book. I love that random girl playing guitar. I love that hair. I love..."

* * *

**R&R?**


	20. GREEEEEN

17. Admit her undying love for The Voice

_Red. Yellow. Green. Green. GREEEEEEEEEN. Yellow. Red. Red. Red._

"YES!" Max screamed as _YOU ROCK!_ Came onto the TV screen.

The rest of the Flock came in.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, somehow able to see because the author doesn't want to make him blind.

"I WONNNNNN!"

Then, the Flock had a party in celebration of the Voice.

_I love you Voice. I will forever_ Max thought.

* * *

**R&R?**


	21. Just A Faze

18. Embrace her birdness and live in a nest, eat worms, migrate, etc.

Max climbed up the tree, twigs in hand. She gave her resting spot a floor. She stood and flew off her nesting branch. She found some wet ground where there were little pinkish-brown worms crawling around. She took a few in her mouth. She sat there eating them before flying back to the nest.

She realized that it was getting very cold and decided it was time to migrate east.

As she was doing this, the Flock sat watching.

"You sure this is just a faze?"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
